


One Is the Loneliest Number

by pt_tucker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AGSZC - Freeform, ASGZC, Alpha!Everyone Else, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alphas being creepers, Biting, Double Penetration, Fivesome, Half-Dressed Sex, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Zack, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: Life's hard. Zack's hard. Everyone's hard. Again.Or, Zack's the only Omega in a relationship full of Alphas, and his heat's about to start.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **FYI:** I'm writing this with the assumption that Zack is nineteen while Cloud is eighteen, and are therefore both adults. Also, there is a canonical power imbalance between them and the other three relating to their military ranks, but we're all going to pretend that it wouldn't negatively affect their relationship.
> 
>  **Also:** Like with most A/B/O fics, there are some darker implications surrounding the entire universe, and though it's sort of played for laughs in here, the Alphas in this AU can be creepy and stalker-ish and possessive. Just an fyi if that kind of stuff freaks you out.

It’d been kind of cool at first. Being the only Omega in a relationship full of Alphas had meant that Zack was all but doted on by the four. Even Cloud, sweet, little Cloud with his big baby-blue eyes, had fucked him to hell and back. They’d cuddled for the entire day after it. It’d been awesome. 

And it wasn’t like they made Zack do all the work. They had sex with each other too. Even anal. Alphas weren’t exactly made to go together: it required a lot of preparation when you didn’t leak like an open faucet and your ass hadn’t evolved over thousands of years to take a knott the size of a baseball. That had never stopped any of them. Sometimes Zack thought Genesis actually preferred topping Sephiroth, but who wouldn’t? Sephiroth on his hands and knees was a sight to behold.

So, really, Zack had it pretty good. Nothing to complain about. Except…

Zack tentatively looked away from the video game he was playing. The four of them were sitting around the living room, pretending to do various activities: reading, drawing, polishing Masamune. He said ‘pretending’ because the moment he’d turned towards them, every one of them had stopped to _stare_ at him. Even Genesis, who’d been pretending to doze, sat up straight in his chair and penetrated Zack with a look that clearly asked if he was ready to be fucked yet.

Zack went back to his game.

Nothing to complain about, except when his heat was getting ready to royally screw him over and turn him into a quaking mess of sexual need and nothing else. He’d be out of commission for at least four days, and in that time they would take turns fucking him - over and over and over until even Zack was sore. And until then, they would _prowl_ around him, like predators waiting to pounce.

It wasn’t scary. Not like it’d been when Zack was younger and all of the unfamiliar Alphas had taken to stalking him for the week leading up to his heat. They’d never been allowed access to him anyway once it’d hit, so, really, what had been the point? 

No, it wasn’t scary, but it _was_ annoying. He couldn’t walk ten paces without one of them ‘suddenly’ remembering that they also needed something ten paces away. He felt their eyes on him whenever he trained, which shot his accuracy all to hell since apparently fighting monsters while being _hunted_ wasn’t that easy. Sometimes he even woke up in the middle of the night to find one or more of them just…watching him. Like a bunch of creepers. He’d thrown a pillow at Angeal the last time.

The worst was when he spoke to anyone but the three of them. Alphas got so possessive around heat time. They’d scared Kunsel half to death and he wasn’t even an Alpha! Which was the main reason why Zack had been talking to him in the first place. Omega solidarity and all that.

At least they left Aerith alone. Another Alpha, but there was something so soothing about her presence, so pure. Something about her that said of course she wouldn’t jump Zack in the middle of a church. Not that Zack would have particularly minded if Aerith jumped him in the middle of a church, so long as he’d talked it over with the others first. She was so beautiful! And she was probably really playful in bed; she had that mischievous streak about her that Zack loved. And she got along so well with Cloud, maybe the two of them-

_You Are Dead_

Damn. He’d died again. Usually he was better at these games than that, but, well…He glanced over his shoulder. The four of them straightened, Cloud even going so far as to lean towards him until he was on the edge of falling off the sofa. Between them and the way his own thoughts seemed to circle back around to sex every fifteen minutes, he was not doing a great job of surviving the zombie outbreak. 

Zack turned the console off. “I’m going to the training room. Alone.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Sephiroth asked. He ran his finger along Masamune as if to say ‘how can I murder your potential suitors if I’m not within murdering distance?’

“I’ll be fine.” Zack dusted off his pants as he stood. The four of them looked very dubious about his statement. Zack popped his hands onto his hips and gave them a smile. It didn’t seem to reassure them.

Oh well. Zack _would_ be fine, no matter what their crazed Alpha hormones were telling them. SOLDIER wasn’t full of savage rapists, and Alphas _could_ control themselves enough to let Zack pass back through the hallways unmolested, even if he shifted into full-on heat in the middle of the SOLDIER floor. 

Unfortunately, Cloud could be too clever by half at times. “You said you’d help me practice my sword fanfare.”

Okay, Cloud’s pout? Way too adorable. _Clearly_ cheating.

“Well…” Zack rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“We still need to increase your casting time. It’s not going to improve itself while you do squats,” Angeal said, jumping in. 

“I-”

“I found a new summon materia the other day. Now would be a perfect time to demonstrate the _correct_ way of testing unknown summons.”

Zack winced. Yeah, that hadn’t been his finest moment. But on the upside all the other SOLDIERs had thought it was pretty cool to have a snow day on the inside of the building. At least until it’d started melting.

Sephiroth didn’t usually train people, and so he was left with a blunt, but logical, “If you leave alone, you’ll be bothered by Alphas you don’t want to have sex with. At least we are pleasing to consider.”

Well, he did have a point. 

Zack plopped himself back onto the floor. “Nevermind, I’ll just stay here.”

He dropped his chin into his hand, and considered which game to play next, because clearly this one wasn’t doing it for him. Maybe that new one? Something Fantasy…

He heard one of them move, and then Cloud - obviously Cloud, he’d know that sweet scent anywhere - sat behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Sorry. We’re doing the thing again, aren’t we?” Cloud nuzzled the crook of Zack’s neck. Zack felt him flick his tongue against his skin, just above his shirt collar, but he didn’t call him on it. Alphas just did that sometimes. He doubted Cloud was even consciously aware that he’d tasted him. 

Zack tilted his head back to peck Cloud on the lips. “It’s okay.”

Cloud shuddered. He rubbed against Zack’s back ever so slightly, his erection only barely brushing Zack’s spine. Subtle enough for them both to ignore if they wanted.

Oops. He shouldn’t have done that. Right. No more kisses for Cloud unless he wanted to be pushed to the floor and fucked. Or, well, unless he wanted to deal with the pout when Cloud attempted to push him, anyway. Trooper vs SOLDIER didn’t usually work out in Cloud’s favor. 

Hands skirted up underneath his loose shirt. Zack bit his lip. A dangerous position. They rested against his sides, ready to glide up and pinch his overly-sensitive nipples one moment and then trail back down across his skin to rub at his cock the next. All Zack needed to do was say the word, and until then, they’d hold him possessively, as if there were anyone else in the room who didn’t also have a claim on him: anyone that needed to be told ‘this Omega is taken, go find your own.’

Zack leaned against Cloud, well aware that he let his Spikey get away with too much shit.

“Do you want to…cuddle?” Sephiroth said the last word as if he wasn’t entirely certain it was the right one.

Zack grinned. Sephiroth was too cute! And kind of sad, considering he didn’t really understand these ‘strange social interactions’ for reasons not of his own doing, but he wanted to get in on them all the same. 

That was a rant for another day. A Genesis rant, because Genesis had the best rants. They usually ended with something on fire, and, really, who didn’t like the sheer exhilaration that came from trying to Blizzaga the flames out before they burned down ShinRa Tower? 

Well, Angeal didn’t, but that was Angeal for you. 

“Zack?”

He blinked. Oh yeah. Cuddles.

“Sure.” 

Genesis was the one to scoop him up and carry him to the gigantic bed they all shared. He dropped him in the middle: the best position for when they got all touchy-feely with him. Angeal was the one to sit against the headboard and pull Zack into his lap. That allowed Cloud to sit in _his_ lap, while Gen and Seph crowded around the sides. Their hands rested on him, as if to assure themselves that Zack hadn’t somehow snuck out when they weren’t looking.

Unsurprisingly, Zack was pretty hard by the time they’d settled. What else was new?

“Do you want sex?” Angeal asked: a last-ditch attempt to get into Zack’s pants. 

Zack poked him. Cuddle time was not sex time. Except he was really horny all of a sudden and they were already in bed…

Zack “hmmed” and they all froze while they waited for his answer. He had to stop himself from cackling at how easy it was to get them during heat season. It _almost_ made up for the creepers they were.

“Yeah, okay.” He shifted. Cloud’s ass was right up against his erection. “But be nice!”

Angeal licked his ear. “I’m always nice.”

Zack shivered as he pushed his shirt up past his nipples. Cloud spun around in his lap and immediately attached his lips to the left one while Angeal’s fingers toyed with the right. Not to be left behind, Genesis and Sephiroth made short work of his pants, followed by his briefs, and then he was naked save his shirt and socks.

Seph got the lube out of the nightstand. Zack had to groan as Sephiroth’s fingers dipped down into the waistband of Cloud’s boxers. Okay. Maybe there was something to Cloud’s insistence that he didn’t need to get dressed on his day off, after all.

Cloud pulled away to gasp, his back arching as Sephiroth finger-fucked him in preparation of Zack’s cock. Not that Zack had anything on their size: his cock wasn’t like the terrifying monsters that currently surrounded him. He was always half-expecting their pants to split whenever they got a hard-on.

Genesis took up the slack left by Cloud. His mouth attacked the unattended nipple, and Zack flushed as he felt a little lubrication leak out of him.

“Your pants are gonna get wet,” Zack said, since Angeal was still fully dressed behind him. 

“Good.” Angeal’s mouth found the underside of Zack’s jaw. Zack whimpered as he sucked on that sensitive spot they all loved to exploit.

“Perhaps next time we’ll see if we can’t find a way to use Zack to lubricate Cloud,” Genesis said, pulling away for a brief moment to devour Cloud’s mouth, before returning to Zack. 

Zack groaned. Oh Gaia. That sounded so hot.

“He’s ready.” Sephiroth slid Cloud’s boxers down enough to allow him to settle onto Zack’s cock.

Zack _gushed_ all over Angeal. Gaia. It’d be embarrassing if he had the ability to think of anything besides Cloud’s oh-so-tight ass right then. He rocked his hips up, and Cloud’s resulting cries were the best thing he’d ever heard. Way better than any music. He pumped into him - once, twice, a few more times - Cloud squeezed and then Zack was done. He sagged back against Angeal’s chest. Well that had been exciting. 

Angeal chuckled while Cloud pouted and rolled his hips, as if he thought Zack’s cock would maintain its hardness entirely through the power of his ass.

Considering how close Zack was to his heat, he wouldn’t completely rule it out.

“Sorry, Spikey. Guess I didn’t last too long, huh?”

Angeal kissed his temple. “You did fine.” 

Cloud gave him a thumbs up.

“My turn.” Genesis slid Cloud off Zack’s cock - they both twitched - and dropped him down onto his own. Cloud let out a garbled noise that sort of sounded like ‘Genesis,’ sort of sounded like ‘Gaia,’ and sort of sounded like nothing at all.

“Gen,” Angeal chided as he handed Zack off to Sephiroth. He scooted out from behind Zack and rolled out of bed. 

Seph gently guided Zack onto his cock. Zack hadn’t even seen him take his pants off. And when had Genesis unzipped his, for that matter? He’d missed all sorts of stuff when he’d been busy watching Cloud’s face do that thing it did when you hit that spot inside him.

“He’s fine,” Genesis said, his voice kind of weak and breathless as he thrusted into Cloud. “Zack opened him up enough.”

“A little warning would still have been nice.” Angeal’s pants fell to the ground and he crawled back into bed after kicking his briefs off to who knew where. “Don’t knott him.”

 _“Likewise,”_ Genesis hissed.

Zack covered his mouth to hide the grin. Alphas got so _aggressive_ during sex!

He glanced at Seph, who was patiently waiting with his cock inside Zack’s ass.

Most Alphas got aggressive, anyway. Sephiroth had a special kind of control that was, frankly, kind of unbelievable. 

Angeal was back behind him, and Zack was given a whole second to prepare himself before Angeal pushed into him alongside Sephiroth. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. And then they moved and Zack remembered how, if only because of the gasp he let out. 

Sephiroth tugged Zack’s shirt up over his head and then he and Angeal each took a side of Zack’s neck. They bit him. Hard. Hard enough to leave visible marks for the next few minutes, before the mako would wash them away. Too bad they didn’t have a mirror in here.

Zack bounced between them, his body loose and relaxed after he’d come. His cock was still soft, leaving him nothing to focus on but the way they moved in and out of him. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to go slack. Neither of them seemed to mind the extra weight. 

“Gen, I’m going to-” 

Zack looked at him through half-lidded eyes. Cloud tried to pull away, but Genesis wrapped his arms around him, locking him in place.

“Do it.”

“But your unifo-”

_“Do it._

Cloud did, and that was enough to have Angeal pulling out of Zack so he could follow. Zack flushed as he felt the sticky heat hit his lower back. Gaia. There was something so dirty about having someone come on you. 

Sephiroth was next, and he got to stay inside Zack, now that he had room to knott him. Zack’s hands darted out to squeeze his biceps. He needed something to ground him or else was going to lose it. Oh Gaia. It felt so good. So, so good. Better even than two cocks. It was like his body knew that this was exactly what it’d wanted. What it’d _needed._

Genesis was last, something which he looked all too pleased about as he laid Cloud down onto his back and came all over his pajamas. A drop hit Cloud’s cheek, and Zack leaned forward to press his mouth against Seph’s shoulder pauldron so he wouldn’t start babbling about how fucking hot Cloud looked with come on his face. 

Angeal chuckled. His fingers threaded through Zack’s damp hair, as if he knew exactly what Zack was doing. “Come on, let’s get you two comfortable.”

Genesis stole Sephiroth’s coat from him - shoulder pauldrons and all - but that was probably for the best. Seph couldn’t be that comfortable with it on, even if he was weird about taking it off. Even Genesis removed his coat when they were in the apartment, and some days Zack was sure he loved that coat more than him.

They converged into a satisfied heap in the middle of the bed. Angeal helped them settle onto their sides so they could wait it out in relative comfort. The others snuggled around them.

“Can I knott you next time?” Cloud asked, peering over Sephiroth’s shoulder.

“Sure, Spikey.”

“It’s Genesis’ turn next,” Angeal pointed out. He’d wrapped his arm around Zack and was now idly stroking his stomach. 

“Oh, let him have it.” Genesis waved a hand lazily from behind Cloud. “But in exchange, he has to do the laundry.”

Cloud slumped against Sephiroth’s back. 

Zack gave him a sympathetic smile. Their clothes? A total mess. And that wasn’t even counting the blanket and sheets. 

“Tough luck, friend.”

They were silent for a moment and then Genesis snorted and then all of them were giggling. 

Sephiroth pecked him on the forehead and Zack let out a content sigh. 

Yeah, he had it pretty good. Nothing to complain about.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a lot of fun with this. I'm considering writing more in the universe, though I'm not really sure what I'd write about. Zack and Kunsel commiserating together? XD Unfortunately, I have _so_ many other fics to write, including a multi-chaptered slave!Zack au. OTL So I might write more, I might not. We'll see.
> 
> Anyway, comments & kudos are always love & I don't mind constructive criticism if you want to leave it. :)


End file.
